Unmasked
by dazai-san
Summary: He didn't think that all those years of building a perfect mask, a perfect façade, crafted well enough to fool his own partner, would be so easily ripped away within minutes. He also didn't think the person he would confide in would be Stein. [Mangaverse, post-canon. DeathStar. Warnings inside. I do not own Soul Eater.] COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** …Hi. I've recently gotten myself re-obsessed with Soul Eater. (Partially because I reread CuteCat213's fanfiction, the Birth of DeathStar. You should really go read it some time.) So…here's a new fanfiction…I hope you like, and drop a review? I don't mind CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIQUE but flamers make me laugh, because you flamers really suck at it. YOU CAN'T HURT ME OVER THE INTERNET SUCKERS.

**Warnings:** There will be swearing, the occasional inappropriate joke, violence, and homosexuality. Please do not read if you dislike any of these things. Additionally, this fanfiction is based off the _manga_ of Soul Eater, so if you have only watched the anime, then this will be a _very_ different, or if you plan to read the manga, there will be spoilers. Also, there will be OCs, but they will _not_ be paired with canon characters, even if they play major roles, such as the villains.

**Pairings:** [Death the Kid/Black Star] [Soul/Maka] mild [Oxford/Kim] [Harvar/Jackie] [Tsubaki/Liz] [Stein/Marie]

Ahem. Without further ado…here we go.

~oOo~

"So, what did you call me _alone_ here for, Kid?"

Black Star has just received a call—whatever the mirror thing was called—from Death the Kid, telling him to go the Death Room—alone. And that's strange, because usually whenever he receives missions, Tsubaki is involved.

"You've done solo missions before, am I correct?"

That question catches Black Star off guard. An undignified "Eh?" escapes his lips before his brain catches up with the surprise. "Of course I have. Well, only two or three times. And they were only for two or three days."

Kid chuckles softly. "Well, I have a solo long-term mission for you this time. Tsubaki recently agreed to train with Stein, if you remember, so I can't send her with you; but I don't think you'd be willing to take her along anyway."

Black Star winces. "That dangerous? And you're not sending Soul and Maka because…?"

"Russia," Kid replies. "There's been a strange amount of Kishin activity, and I can't risk sending Soul because of the madness soul wavelength detected there. I can't go because the situation isn't dire enough for a Shinigami to take action, and there's always a threat that something will attack Death City. I can't send any other members of Spartoi. I haven't sent you on any missions for a while now anyway, since the Asura incident, so I'm assuming you're quite eager for a mission."

He nods as a response. "I see. I hope I'm not too rusty though." Black Star grins brightly. "But I'll be sure to come back."

Kid can't help but smile faintly as a response. "You'd better. You're not _allowed_ to defect from our ranks, Black Star. Spartoi is small as it is."

"In other words, it's rare to find people as talented as me!" Black Star responds, snickering. "I'm flattered, Kid. Really." His expression goes serious a moment later. "How long do you give me for the mission?"

The Shinigami pauses to think for a moment. "It would take Soul and Maka about a week to complete it. For you and Tsubaki together, I have no doubts that it would take you less than five days. But you alone, I give you ten days. If you're not back within two weeks, _I_'ll personally hunt your sorry ass down and bring you back."

"Okay. If there are any…_complications_…I'll contact you," Black Star tells him in a confident and reassuring tone and it does calm Kid's worry a little, even though he hears the unspoken _or I'll _try_ to contact you_ hanging in the air between them. "When does the mission start?"

"Tomorrow," Kid informs him. "Sorry about telling you on such a short notice." Black Star responds to this by nodding.

"Wish me luck, okay?" Black Star smiles—it isn't genuine, and Kid knows that because he knows Black Star well enough, and it only stirs up more worry—and is waving a bandaged arm at him as he leaves the Death Room.

Death the Kid doesn't know that he will be seeing him smile like that a lot more in the future.

~oOo~

One week in, and Death the Kid is congratulating himself on not worrying himself sick and acting relatively normally. Tsubaki is pretty upset about the prospect of her meister leaving on his own, but with some coaxing from Liz, has forgiven Kid…_mostly_.

The days have gone by, seemingly dragging themselves on as long as possible, which seriously irks Kid a _lot_. He tries to remind himself that it's only been seven days, that Black Star has three more days to get back. But honestly, he doesn't think that he'll be able to hold himself back from going to find Black Star if he goes over ten days…even though he gave him two weeks.

_Good god…_ Kid frowns, realizing that if he uses the term "god", he's referring to himself. Basically, he's cursing with his own name…this train of thought is seriously stressing him out. _Good god, I'm acting like a fucking_ high school girl_ with a crush._ Which isn't all that far from the truth, actually.

Kid can't help but wonder just how he's going to survive the next three days…if Black Star even comes back within three days.

~oOo~

Every single person notified of the mission is worried sick. Tsubaki is distraught. Kid remembers his promise and manages to not go out there to Russia and find Black Star. _Two weeks._ He can't go in until he reaches the deadline, and yet, by the fourth day that Black Star's late, he's calling a meeting of all of Spartoi.

"As all of you should know, Black Star was sent on a solo mission exactly fourteen days ago," Kid begins, and the people sitting at the Death manor's dining table nod grimly, knowing exactly what's to come. "I gave him ten days to complete the mission, and two weeks for extra time before we go in to find him."

"We understand that," Stein says dully. He doesn't seem all that affected by Black Star's disappearance, if affected at all…but this is Stein, so Kid doesn't find that strange. "Why did you call this meeting? We aren't going to go out to find him until the two weeks are out, and I believe there are still ten days left."

Kid hates Stein's blatant logic. He hates how Stein is perfectly cool and calm. He hates how Stein can act like Black Star's disappearance isn't a big deal at all. Taking in a shuddering breath, Kid continues. "I haven't heard from him at all. He promised to contact me if anything is wrong."

Maka puts in her own two cents. "But that's Black Star for you, he never tells us if there are complications, because of his own hardheaded idiocy."

The Shinigami sighs. "I'm especially worried because Maba and the council of witches contacted me this morning."

Immediately the room dissolves into worried chattering and Kid narrows his yellow eyes in frustration. He doubts his father had this much trouble controlling the DWMA.

"Can you all _please_ shut your traps so I can tell you what's going on?" he grinds out, clearly irritated. When they finally do shut up, Kid breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Back to the topic, Maba informed me that a fox witch has defected from her ranks and headed to Russia." The room is deathly silent, almost as if there is nobody in the room.

~oOo~

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _Unmasked_. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Oh my god, Fairy actually updated? She's actually going to try and finish this fic? The world will end soon!

By the way, I had the weirdest manga/anime-induced dream ever. It was set in the Naruto world, and the main character was Black Star? He was ridiculously OOC. But then a mad scientist guy who looks like Chane's father and who has a daughter who looks like Chane from Baccano! and acts like her is after the main character and then Chane turns against him. A significant part of it I can remember is that Chane gives the main character a bullet and replaces the bullets in the gun in the thing with beads? And in the beginning of it, Killua Zoldyck helped a little kid who was being bullied and threatened to kill the bully? I think? Sorry for the long rant XD.

**Warnings**: All in the first chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater, and I never will.

~oOo~

Death the Kid counts down the days, silently praying for Black Star's safety. He knows that the headstrong meister won't forgive him for going after him before the time is up, and Kid knows he's being selfish by not going after him.

So all he can do is cross his fingers and hope for Black Star's safe return, and yet he knows that if Black Star is late by even a little, something must have happened, and Kid just doesn't want to believe it.

~oOo~

Three days left. Kid is exceptionally worried out of his mind and stressed beyond belief. He doesn't remember what it means to be relaxed anymore, and his body is telling him to get some sleep because these days he's slowly becoming an insomniac, and that isn't healthy at all. But still, he waits, because he knows that he's selfish, that he just doesn't want Black Star to hate him.

He knows he isn't the only one worried, and despite not even being Black Star's weapon or meister, he's in the worst mental state of them all, and Liz and Patty have noticed. Kid hasn't been sending anyone on missions, because that would be suicide, and they really can't afford to lose another member of Spartoi or any member of the DWMA. Life is precious, and because he's the god of death, he knows that better than anyone else.

Tsubaki has been isolated in the room that she and Black Star share, with only Liz for company and Kid can't help but feel horrible when he waits outside the room on the couch and listens to Liz's hushed and comforting tones as Tsubaki sobs into her shoulder, because he's the one who sent Black Star out alone, because he's being selfish.

He knows that if Black Star never comes back, she'll hate him, loathe him, even if she tries her hardest not to, because losing your partner is a million times worse than dying yourself. It's living without purpose; your soul torn into two ragged halves, but one part's already been destroyed completely, and the other is dim, limp, and dull.

Kid wonders in a brief moment of self-hate if he would feel worse losing Black Star or one of his weapon pistols and he realizes that he can't answer that.

~oOo~

One day left, and he's still gone, still gone, and Kid is trying his hardest not to go insane. This kind of madness is different from the one that Asura claims as his own; his heart feels as if it's constantly being torn apart and sown together against brutally. But he puts up a confident front for the NOT classes, because they don't know anything about Black Star's mission, and hopefully they never will.

Even Patty's normally cheerful and innocent demeanor has become silent and sad, and she's been hanging around her sister when she isn't comforting Tsubaki. Soul and Maka have been supporting each other, and whenever they pass by Kid, he can't help but feel the fury that is carefully masked under calm radiating from Soul, and honestly, he can't blame him for that, because he deserves the hate, he deserves what his friends think of him right now.

Death the Kid is staring at the clock now, the seconds ticking by and he watches carefully, waiting until the minute hand strikes twelve am, but he feels like it never does. His weapons are in a deep slumber at this ungodly hour—oh the cruel irony of it all—and he can't blame them. He wants to blame a higher being for this cruelty, but he's the highest of them all, and he doesn't have anyone to blame except himself.

And at precisely eleven fifty-six, with twenty seconds to spare until the fifty-seven minute, he hears the doorbell ring, and Kid stands up hesitantly and heads for the door.

~oOo~

The ticking of the pair of watches on both wrists is louder than he thinks it should be, and he counts.

_Fifty-eight. Fifty-nine. Fifty-seven minutes past eleven. Three minutes until midnight. One. Two. Three._

His footsteps are silent in the empty hall, and Kid thinks they should be echoing. _Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve._

The door draws nearer and Kid wonders who would be up at this time besides himself. _Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two. Twenty-three. Twenty-four._

Kid's right hand finds its way onto the doorknob and quietly it clicks as he turns it. _Fifty-eight minutes past eleven._

Apprehension fills him from head to toe and he can't understand why he's taking so long. _Thirty-one. Thirty-two. Thirty-three. Thirty-four. Thirty-five. Thirty-six. Thirty-seven. Thirty-eight. Thirty-nine. Forty._

At this point, he can't tell whether he's counting his heartbeat or the quiet ticking of his watches. _Fifty-nine minutes past eleven. _

His heartbeat is accelerating for no reason he can find or understand. _Forty-three. Forty-four. Forty-five. Forty-six. Forty-seven. Forty-eight._

He swings open the door and at first he sees nothing but the empty night sky. _Fifty-one. Fifty-two. Fifty-three. Fifty-four. Fifty-five. Fifty-six._

And when he finally does find the one who'd knocked on the door, he can't help but let loose a terrified scream of fear, and he isn't embarrassed to admit it at all.

Because at the moment the clock rang out twelve, Death the Kid had opened the door and found a graceless heap of blood and flesh on his doorstep.

His weapons find him in his horrified and shocked state as soon as they hear his piercing scream and run out of their room.

At twelve o'clock in the morning—midnight—Death the Kid had opened the door of his home, planning to find Black Star once he answered the door. And he was horrified to find that he didn't have to find him.

He is already there, at Death's door, and Death the Kid wants to sob, wants to cry, and hates himself. Kid doesn't get fate's cruel sense of humor. Because the irony of the situation isn't funny at all.

Black Star arrives at Death's door in two very different ways.

Fate is so, so cruel.

~oOo~

**A/N: **:D I like how this chapter turned out. I hope you enjoyed it! ^^

**Word Count: **1,004.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **OMFG Fairy updated twice within a week? What is going on? Yeah, I did. Deal with it. .

**Warnings:** First chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I would not be writing fanfiction if I owned Soul Eater. I also don't own disclaimers.

~oOo~

Stein, being the insomniac he is, had been up, going over his dissections when the door is promptly kicked down, and startled—he _had_ been distracted—he turns in that direction, only to see the terror-struck face of Death the Kid with something in his arms.

"Please. You have to help him," Kid begs, obviously out of breath. "I-I'll go call Kim." The Shinigami shoves something into Stein's arms and runs out of the room, almost certainly to find Stein's phone.

_Impossible…_

The scientist looks down at the _thing_ in his arms and after a wasted moment of scrutinizing, he realizes it's Black Star, and even he is disgusted by what's going on here.

Stein heads into the operating room as he hears Kid's voice float out to him. "I don't care what time it is, this is urgent! Go to Stein's place right now, dammit!" Then he hears a slam as Kid obviously smashes the phone down to hang up.

The poor Shinigami is obviously stressed beyond what can be considered healthy. So Stein decides to try and _help_ Black Star instead of doing what his instincts tell him to do, which is basically dissection.

He sets him down with surprising gentleness and begins to work.

~oOo~

Kid paces outside of the room, high-strung and absolutely disturbed and terrified. He tries to ignore the feeling of blood—_Black Star's_ blood—caking on his bare arms and legs and sinking into his clothing. As of now, he doesn't even care if they stain or not.

Thankfully—oh good god he is grateful—Kim, and Jackie of course, runs into the "stitched-together" building, obviously having flown here. "What is it?"

Kid is so relieved that he can feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes but he forces them not to spill. "I-It's Black Star. He's in the room there. Stein's working on it. Help. Please."

He registers the shock on their faces but Kim's expression is wiped away almost instantly and Kid has to congratulate her on her calmness. "Alright," she replies. "You owe me one. And Black Star, of course. Tell him that." She heads into the room, leaving just Jackie and Kid in the room together, in awkward and tense silence.

Immediately, the Shinigami collapses in the nearest chair, letting out a sigh of relief, but he knows that they aren't out of the woods just yet. After feeling that he had the will to stand again, he goes back to the receiver and picks up the phone before dialing a number.

He hears it beep a little and Maka's voice comes through. "Do you know what time it is?" she growls irritatedly, her voice muffled by sleep. He can hear her yawn.

"Thirty-three seconds past twelve-sixteen, but if I didn't tell you, you would kill me," Kid responds dully. He takes a deep breath. "Black Star's back. But not in good condition."

Maybe it's the way Maka's breath quickened, or the way her voice is slightly clearer the next time she speaks. "I'll be there right away. Stein's, I assume."

"Yes." Maka hangs up.

Kid repeats the process with the rest of Spartoi, and by the time he's finished with talking to Killik, the door opens, and Maka, Oxford, their weapons, and Tsubaki have arrived, panting.

"Where is he?" demands Tsubaki, and Kid points to the operation room.

"I don't know if Stein and Kim would allow you entrance," Kid says apologetically.

They all deflate slightly, but they manage to settle down a bit, but the atmosphere is thick enough to cut with a knife.

Kid just doesn't know what to do.

~oOo~

An hour later, Kim comes back out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly. "We've stabilized his physical condition," she says and she sounds tired.

The witch sits down heavily on a chair next to Jackie.

"So he'll be okay?" Tsubaki asks, her voice small and slightly hoarse.

"Yes. Probably. I can't guarantee it." Kim puts her face in her hands, sighing deeply through her nose. "I don't want to give you false hope, okay?"

Maka clears her throat. "Earlier you said _physical_ condition," she says awkwardly, and Kid has thought upon the same lines. He can tell Maka doesn't want to say it, but it needs to get out there.

Again, Kim sighs. "He isn't conscious."

"Yes, but what do you mean?"

Kim's temper is short already, but with the pressure of healing somebody and others pressing on her with the same question causes her to snap. "Goddammit, if _you_ were _obviously_ tortured, how do _you_ goddamn think your mental state would be?" she snaps, gritting her teeth, her eyes full of anger and concern to mask the sadness behind.

The occupants in the room are hushed, and some scarcely even breathe. Kid knows he's one of those, and he's so, so sorry.

Kim sighs for the nth time within five minutes and brings her knees up onto the chair. "If it's any reassurance, I've convinced Stein not to dissect him," she tells them faintly, a terrible attempt at lightening the darkened mood in the room.

Tsubaki looks ready to cry again, but she seems to be holding back her tears pretty well. Soul is taking careful, sharp and deep breaths, eyes closed, obviously trying to accept it, and move on.

"Do you think that witch is still alive?" Kid turns to see Soul talking again, and he can easily hear the strain of anger within his tone.

Kim nods. "Yes. I don't like it, but there isn't any way he could've gotten to Kid's doorstep in his condition from _Russia._"

"But why not just kill him?" Killik points out. "Not that I'm wishing he's dead or anything, but why not?"

"We'll have to figure that out at a later date. We don't have all of the pieces of the puzzle quite yet, and most of us haven't gotten a full night's sleep," Kid interjects. "For now, we should just be grateful that he's still alive and with us right now."

Harvar, the calm and level-headed weapon, dips his head in agreement. "I second that."

"Alright then. I'll call the rest of Spartoi tomorrow."

~oOo~

**A/N: **Here's your new chapter. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello. Welcome to the fourth installment of _Unmasked._

_Warnings, Pairings, Disclaimers are all in previous chapters._

~oOo~

Stein types away on his computer, examining his data carefully and thoroughly. The professor spins a little on his rolling chair before stretching and standing, looking around the infirmary room.

"…Stein?"

Startled, he turns towards the bed, easily masking his shock. "Ah. Black Star. You're finally awake."

"How long?" The teen's voice is hoarse.

"You were gone for three weeks and three days, and you've been asleep for three," Stein replies, pulling his rolling chair with him and sitting down once more. "How are you feeling—other than the 'like shit' you're going to pull on me?"

Black Star shrugs and winces slightly at the movement. "Like you said, like shit. It hurts. That's it. Oh, and I'm thirsty."

Stein adjusts his glasses, letting the light reflect off of them in a way that only he and Azusa can pull off. "Ah. That's lovely." He studies Black Star's green eyes carefully, searching for any emotion. All he can find is a slightly guarded expression.

"Is it?" Black Star tilts his head ever so slightly to the left. "Is it really?"

The professor rises. "Not really." Stein pushes his chair back into the desk, heading for the door. "But I'm glad you're awake."

The younger doesn't make any comment as Stein walks towards the door until his hand is on the doorknob.

"Lonely." Stein turns in his direction quizzically in askance. "That's my second answer to your question. Also, I'm still thirsty."

Stein shrugs. "Alright. I'll stay. Should I get Tsubaki or Death the Kid?"

Black Star shakes his head. "No. No thank you." Stein is confused but he doesn't let it show and lets his hand drop from the knob.

"You seem off." Stein busies himself with pouring a glass of water for Black Star, watching him through his peripheral vision.

"Is it really so surprising?" Black Star stares down at his hands, limp and bandaged against the white sheets of the infirmary bed.

He reaches for the glass, wrapping his hand around it, but Stein doesn't remove his own hand from it, helping the younger drink. For a moment he sees something—fear?—cross his student's face but it disappears as quickly as it appears and perhaps Stein realizes that Black Star's mask has cracked.

The professor doesn't make a comment about it as Black Star's green eyes seem to watch him warily like a cornered animal, and maybe he is, but Stein isn't even trying to be intimidating.

Stein pulls away, setting the empty glass onto the side. "Are you alright?" It's a rhetorical question, because he knows he's not, but it's a question that needs to be asked.

Black Star nods mutely, leaning back against the pillows and looking smaller than he already does, and it's horribly ironic.

He pulls out his rolling chair _again_ and sits, heading back to his computer and checking its screen. "It was horrible, you know."

Stein turns at the sound of Black Star's voice, a little clearer now. "It was horrible. It was horrible not knowing when I could go home. It was horrible staying in that…that…" He doesn't say much more and Stein has to give the teen some credit, knowing that trying to say what happened must be hard.

"You don't need to say anything else." Stein cuts him off, knowing it will not be good for Black Star's—and perhaps Stein's—mental health if he continues. "I know it's hard. Just try to relax and heal, alright?"

Black Star's gaze slides over to him, as if surprised by not sating his own curiosity…and Stein is wondering about that too. He's wondering why he isn't forcing the truth out of Black Star and he's wondering why he cares so much.

"…Thank you," Black Star whispers, his eyelids drooping and Stein realizes that perhaps he should not have stayed up so long after a two day period of unconsciousness.

Stein doesn't reply as Black Star's breathing evens out into sleep, waiting until he knows the teen is deep into dreams—or maybe even nightmares—before he stands up to notify Death the Kid of Black Star's new development.

~oOo~

Death the Kid looks up from his paperwork as the door swings open, Stein walking in leisurely. His ex-professor adjusts his glasses before speaking.

"Black Star has awoken."

Immediately, Kid is paying rapt attention. "How is he?" he demands, gold eyes gleaming with worry and concern.

"But he fell asleep shortly before I left," Stein continues. "If you'd like, you can go visit him…provided that you've finished your work, of course."

The Shinigami's eyes narrow in annoyance. "I have merely half of it to do left, Stein. I think I have some time off."

"Half is still quite a lot, Lord Death," Stein replies dully, knowing the title will only cause to pour gasoline upon the flames of irritation.

"Stein—first of all, stop calling me that. That is what my father is—_was—_called and I will not be referred to as such. Secondly, I can finish it later." Kid stands. "Who are you to dictate me, anyways? I believe you stopped being my professor when I became the Shinigami."

Stein's lips twitch into a smirk. "Ah. Getting wittier and better with words, now, are we? I see. I think I'll forget about telling Azusa that you are planning to skip on paperwork."

"Thank you." Kid walks past Stein for the door, pulling it open. "I mean it."

Behind him, the door closes silently.

~oOo~

Kid all but runs to the room he knows Black Star is in, passing a few of his fellow meisters and their weapons and giving them brief nods. Once he reaches the door, he quietly turns the doorknob, entering and seeing Black Star again for the nth time in two days.

He's sleeping peacefully, breathing evenly through his nose. His hair looks awkward because of the bandages wrapped around his forehead, but still soft and fluffy all the same. Kid studies him silently, dragging a chair and sitting down next to him, counting Black Star's breaths.

He's beyond grateful that he's still alive, but yet he laments that he isn't the one lying there, pale, small, and limp against the bedsheets.

Kid wishes he never sent Black Star on that mission.

~oOo~

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well. I think it's been too long, so here's your new chapter.

_Warnings, disclaimers, pairings in previous chapters._

~oOo~

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stein isn't sure where the question comes from but before he's aware of it, the words slip out of his mouth. "Talking can be considered therapeutic."

Black Star is silent for a while as Stein stands and closes the door before sitting back down and going to his computer. It's like this for some time.

"…the first thing I remember is…actually, it's just being unconscious." Black Star speaks so suddenly that Stein is almost startled even though his voice is low and soft, unlike his normal cheerful shouting.

"I think I just killed a Kishin and to me, only a moment later, my head was hurting like hell and I was in some cell." Stein doesn't look at Black Star but he hears a shuddering breath leave the poor kid.

"I don't know why…but…but it was just absolutely terrible, just being in the cell. And…and I'm not exactly claustrophobic, you know, and…" Black Star makes a vaguely frustrated noise in the back of his throat. Stein still says nothing even though he knows the right thing to do right now would be to stop him, to stop him before he breaks. Again.

"I think…I think it's because there was so, _so_ much red. At this point, I don't think I should be disturbed by it—after all, who's the only one in Spartoi who's actually _killed_ somebody before?—but…it was like _blood._ It was…sticky and it smelled metallic. And I think…I think I was covered in it."

At this point, Stein turns around abruptly, effectively startling Black Star in the way he jumps but desperately tries to hide it. He doesn't think he's ever seen him so vulnerable, his bright green eyes wide, but after a moment the emotion there is sealed off. "That's enough," Stein states sharply.

Mutely, Black Star nods, watching as Stein stands and heads for the door stiffly. Right as Stein opens it, he hears Black Star ask in a tiny voice, "Don't tell anyone…please?"

Stein doesn't answer until he's about to close the door. "Don't worry about it."

He isn't lying.

~oOo~

He stands outside as he hears Kim scolding Black Star while healing him but the latter is laughing, teasing. Stein wonders how much of it is a mask—probably all of it, or at least most of it.

Jackie, the patient person she is, can be heard trying to placate the fiery and impatient meister, laughing awkwardly as Kim fumes at her patient for not sitting still. Stein, with a sudden twist of humor, realizes that if it isn't for the fire lantern, then Kim would have already torched poor Black Star for irritating her so much.

With the knowledge that Black Star is safe, Death the Kid has been sending Spartoi members onto missions again, with the exception of Stein, Jackie, Kim and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki has been visiting regularly, and Stein sees her walking down the hallway, smiling. "Good afternoon, Stein-sensei." Stein replies with a brisk nod.

"You can visit after Kim and Jackie leave," he states, answering Tsubaki's unspoken question. She dips her head in response to the answer.

They wait for another ten minutes before Kim storms out, followed by Jackie who looks very apologetic and sheepish for her meister. Magic sparks off of the witch and Jackie mouths "sorry" to them as they pass by.

This has become almost routine now. Perhaps Black Star is trying to regain a sense of normalcy but Stein knows much better and he feels slightly appreciated at the thought that he's the one who Black Star confides in.

They enter. "Ah! Tsubaki!" Black Star cries. "You are much better company than that evil witch is! I mean, Jackie is alright but Kim is absolutely _terrifying_!" He's wearing a bright smile as he raises his arms as if waiting for a hug. "Of course, she isn't as bad as Angela on a sugar rush, I suppose…"

Actually, Stein can relate to that and inwardly shudders at the thought of the child witch more hyper than she already is…Death that's terrifying! He feels very bad for Tsubaki and Black Star who have to live with the kid.

Tsubaki laughs. "I suppose that's true. But Kim is a nice person, you know. And most of the reason why she's so scary to you is because you like poking fun at her. She thinks you're an idiot," she replies, smiling.

Black Star scowls. "Come on! I thought we established the 'I am not an idiot, I am a god' thing a long time ago!" he complains, flopping back on the pillows behind him but ending up knocking his head on the back of the bed. "Shit!"

"Well, I see why she thinks you're an idiot now," Stein remarks casually, unable to help himself. "You hit yourself on the head several times too many."

He turns and heads for the door. "I'll see you later, Black Star, Tsubaki. I'll leave you two to yourself."

"Bye, you creepy professor!" Black Star shouts after him as Stein closes the door. He hears Tsubaki scolding her meister, her voice muffled through the door as he leaves.

~oOo~

Stein and Black Star don't speak of where Black Star was until three days after. He merely enters the room quietly, thinking Black Star is asleep; it is midnight after all.

"…Stein?"

He's startled but he doesn't show it, his face illuminated by the computer screen only. "Yes?" He stands and heads for the lights, flicking them on.

"Can we…um…can we talk about it?" Black Star sounds like a child, and it hits Stein hard again that he technically _is_ a child.

Stein is quiet for a moment and when Black Star starts to fidget nervously, Stein hastily replies. "If you're up to it. Don't force yourself."

Shakily, Black Star nods. "I…I want to. So…" He trails off.

Stein sits down and turns around. "Take your time."

~oOo~

**A/N:** Okay. Sorry for the really late update. Reviews are loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Nothing to say, really. Reviews are loved~ Constructive criticism would be lovely.

_Disclaimer, Pairings, Warnings, etc., are all in previous chapters._

~oOo~

_Red. It's everywhere, on the ground, the bars of the cell, the walls, and on me. It's sticky, it's metallic, and it's disgusting, filling my nostrils with the scent of death and it's probably blood… in fact, I'm almost certain it is blood._

_There's the occasional bloodcurdling scream ripping through the air, severely horrifying me every time it rings through the air. I bury my hands into my hair, but it only serves to turn my hair a deeper shade of crimson as I dig my fingernails into my scalp._

_I can only wait my turn. The woman who captured me is a witch, that much I am certain. I don't know what kind though; she might be a fox. She has a pair of reddish brown ears and tail with bright yellow eyes not quite catlike but not human either. Her furry ears and tail remind me horribly of dried blood but it might be possible that it is. She's the one torturing people here._

_Her voice is soft and kind, a contrary to her cruel and unforgiving nature. She often speaks to me, calling me her pet and smiling at me, showing off a pair of impossibly sharp canines. I never reply. The tail protruding from her behind often waves at me as she leaves the room to do something else. Her pristine white dress is immaculate every time she sees me but her shoes are soaked in red by the time she leaves._

_I don't know what to expect every day. I just feel the injuries that hamper my movement burning but I don't register the pain until far later. I've gotten used to the constant burn and sting that it doesn't bother me until it's prodded or poked at and the witch has figured this out, literally pouring salt into a wound. Actually, sometimes she just burns an injury closed before poking at it to make it worse._

_I can't escape._

_She's more powerful that I am as of now. I know that clearly. I stand no chance against her and her horrible torture devices and her destructive magic, not when I don't have Tsubaki, not when I am too weak to use Soul Menace or even do much more than huddle in a corner and force myself not to cry. Because I can't. She'll have won._

_But nothing can and will prepare me for what's to come later because the pain of being burned alive is nothing compared to watching the people I tried so hard to protect die in the most brutal way possible._

_And I begin to question my own sanity. Or what is left of it, because being a member of the Spartoi I may never return to guarantees some insanity, some madness, because that's what we deal with in Shibusen._

_I can't take it. I can't take it! I CAN'T TAKE IT! ICAN'TTAKEITICAN'TTAKEITICAN'TTAKE IT._

_What's wrong with me? I don't want to be here anymore. Where's Maka? Soul? Killik? Oxford? Tsubaki?! No, where's _Kid?!

_I don't want to suffer._

_And even though my fingernails are drawing blood from biting so hard into the flesh of my scalp, even though I am forcing myself not to cry, I feel something wet hit my dirty clothing and it isn't blood, and I know, I know, that I've lost this unspoken game I set for myself and the witch, and it's shameful._

~oOo~

"Stop." Stein says it quietly but firmly, and Black Star immediately clamps down on his words, looking up at Stein with large and teary green eyes. Awkwardly—Stein doesn't know how to deal with children—he reaches out and brushes away a tear. "You aren't there anymore, calm down. You're back in the DWMA, you're safe, and the witch can't get to you." His voice is surprisingly calm and soothing and slowly Black Star regains his sense of self.

"S-sorry," Black Star murmurs, his cheeks slightly pink as he looks very embarrassed. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for, you idiot?" Stein sits back down, just studying Black Star carefully behind his glasses.

Black Star doesn't have an adequate response to that, merely looking down at his trembling hands and falls back on the pillows, looking up at the ceiling lights. He looks as if he's trying not to break down. He doesn't reply.

"I'll get Kid—and, no, you may not argue. It'll help. You two need to stop dancing around each other already—no I am not bothered by homosexuality. Just sit there and be quiet while I get him." Stein leaves without another word to fetch the OCD Shinigami.

~oOo~

Death the Kid doesn't get any explanation before Stein shoves him out of the Death Room and into the room where Black Star is staying. But as soon as Stein closes—and locks, but that's kind of useless considering Kid's inside—he realizes the problem.

"Oh death." He doesn't ask if Black Star is okay, because that would be a ridiculously stupid question because clearly, he is _not._ Kid sits down at the edge of the bed and drags Black Star into a tight embrace, something that he knows Black Star dearly needs and Black Star buries his face into his shoulder. At this point, Kid isn't caring about symmetry because his friend's mental state is a much larger problem.

He isn't surprised at all when he hears a quiet and strangled sob escape from Black Star, but the apologies he's whispering into his shoulder is startling. Kid runs a hand through his hair, murmuring, "Shh, it's okay. It's not your fault. You're safe."

They stay like that a while as Kid waits for Black Star to calm down and regain his breath while Kid murmurs soothing words into Black Star's soft and blue hair. He loses track of what he says but he isn't caring.

~oOo~

**A/N:** Well. That was depressing. But here's your new chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Warnings, pairings, etc. are all in previous chapters._

"You know what's bothering him."

It isn't a question. His tone is flat and cold, brooking no argument. It isn't like Stein _has_ an argument against that statement, because it's true, so he doesn't say anything to confirm or deny it. Apparently the Shinigami takes it as the former.

It's rather silent between them in Kid's office, Stein standing at the door without a cigarette despite his aching for one—Kid never liked them, and right now Kid doesn't look like he'll tolerate _anything_ right now—and the quiet is awkwardly tense.

At last, Stein breaks the frosty silence. "I promised not to tell." Well, he didn't exactly _promise_ but he doesn't doubt that Black Star will be quite angry if Stein is to tell the Shinigami. (Not like Black Star can do _anything_ about it but he doesn't want to lose his trust, and he knows Black Star wants to be in control of _something_ at least.)

Kid lets out a long and terse sigh, elbows on the ebony desk and rubbing his temples. Clearly he's stressed out about all of this, and Stein can't blame him at all. It doesn't help that just yesterday reports about a fox witch—the same one from before—coming to America. Salem, to be exact. How ironic; the Salem Witch Hunts.

"Maybe you need a break," Stein offers when Kid doesn't reply. "You're rather stressed. You should go spend some time with Black Star. It'll be good for both of you." Kid makes a frustrated noise.

"I wish, but I _cannot_! There is nobody to leave in charge. All of the other high ranking weapons and meisters are out on missions or just simply on break or unreliable. I do not mean to offend you, Stein, but you are _unreliable._"

"None taken. But at least give some of that paperwork to Spirit or Liz." Stein's fingers twitch towards the lighter in his pocket but he pulls it back.

Kid buries his face in his hands. "Just go already," he grounds out, voice muffled but still clearly irritated and stressed.

Wordlessly Stein does as he says, shutting the door behind him quietly.

~oOo~

Despite himself, Kid finds himself doing as his former Professor tells him to do, taking some time off and heading over to Black Star's room to visit. Last time's visit has rattled him quite a bit, but he braces himself and knocks quietly before entering.

Black Star looks up from a comic book he's reading and his face splits into a grin when he sees his visitor, closing the comic and setting it aside. Kid searches his green eyes carefully and sees only slight confusion and excitement.

"I've been waiting all day!" Black Star exclaims. "What took you so long, Kid, anyway? Do you know how boring it is to wait in here all day, reading manga that I finished, like, ten years ago?" Kid, despite himself, smiles faintly before taking a seat next to Black Star's bed.

"Excuse me for being busy," Kid retorts, huffing, in a mock haughty tone, pretending to look down his nose at the other. "It is not _my_ fault I have so much work!"

Then Black Star does a complete mood change, so quick that Kid _swears_ Black Star can easily pass off as bipolar. "… About that witch. She's come here, right? Or, at least, America?"

A little—more like incredibly—surprised, Kid can only blink. "Ah. Yes. Salem." Then he curses himself for even answering that question because Black Star's green eyes take on that guarded look again. "How did you hear about that anyway?"

"Kim," Black Star replies quietly. "She thought it'd be fair for me to know, considering I'm part of Spartoi, and that the fox witch is the one… is…" He winces and says nothing more.

Anger and annoyance rise up within Kid's chest, towards himself, towards Kim, and especially towards the fox witch. Forcing them down to be deal with at a later date, Kid sighs. _I am definitely talking to Kim later._

As if reading his thoughts, Black Star meets his gaze with cool green eyes. "It's not her fault, Kiddo. I asked her for the latest uptake, and I _am_ a part of Spartoi." Immediately Black Star winces, probably at the involuntary use of Kid's old nickname.

"What am I going to do with you," Kid murmurs in a teasing tone. "You, getting your sorry ass into trouble far too much."

"Well, at least I come out of it alive," Black Star replies, his tone only half joking.

Kid stays there for another half hour, but the atmosphere is darker than when he had entered. When he leaves, he stays outside of the room a little while longer, when Black Star thinks he's gone, and unsurprisingly he hears muffled sobs coming from the inside of the room and he feels horribly guilty.

~oOo~

"Do you want to talk about it?"

This has become the question that Stein unfailingly asks every time he comes to visit him, closing the door quietly and sitting down in his rolling chair.

The reply varies; it goes from a sharp "No!" to a muffled "Yes, please." Black Star can easily pass off as bipolar, and Stein really can't find it within himself to blame the poor child.

If Black Star replies with "No!" Stein lets the matter drop and just reads a book to himself. If it's the latter, he'll listen to him attentively, not making any comments, and stopping him when he thinks he can't take it.

Honestly, watching and listening to this is torturous and Stein wonders how Black Star retains his sanity.

Actually, Stein corrects himself, he wonders just how much of that precious sanity remains.

**A/N:** I know it's late. _ I'm so sorry! But I hope you like this chapter, it took longer than usual to finish lol.


	8. Chapter 8

_Warnings, disclaimers, pairings are all in previous chapters._

Kim Diehl, despite her rude and brash exterior, is very sensitive to others' feelings. Even _before_ Oxford had begun courting her, she realized that he liked her more than he liked Jackie, or Maka. (Well, the second one doesn't count. He and Maka have some sort of weird rivalry going on.)

She _knows_ that Soul and Maka _like-like_ each other in _that_ way, and have been dancing around each other only one year into their partnership—despite their inability to resonate properly in the beginning. She also knows that Soul and Black Star used to have a thing.

She _knows_ that Tsubaki and Liz have this _thing_ going on, and they'd had it since their leave from the Book of Eibon. She also knows that Liz used to have this weird crush thing on Kid when they were younger.

She _knows_ Jackie likes Harvar, probably because of the amount of time she spends with Oxford, and Harvar, despite being cool and aloof, probably likes her back.

She _knows_ Death the Kid is _ridiculously _guilty about Black Star (perhaps because of his rather obvious crush on him) and that he's awfully stressed.

She _knows_ especially that Black Star's mental state is in tatters, and despite the well done façade on his part, she can see through the miniscule cracks in the proverbial mask he puts on.

Kim sighs and wipes a hand over her face. "I'll check up on him alone today, Jack."

Her weapon just blinks slightly before nodding and turning her eyes back onto her book. "Come back in one piece. And don't murder him please."

Snorting, Kim slams the door behind her but she knows her partner doesn't take offense to it because she feels a hint of amusement in her partner's soul.

~oOo~

"Does this hurt?"

"Ow, _yes,_ you crazy bitch! Of course it would; you just _stabbed_ me with your finger!"

"You're such a pussy."

"Your mouth is dirtier than mine."

"And?"

"You're a _girl,_ Kim! Shouldn't you be, I don't know, more _ladylike _or _girl-y_?"

Kim smirks mockingly. "Are you being sexist here? 'Cuz maybe I'm just doing this to piss the hell outta you."

"No, I'm not; hell, I know Maka hits _hard_ with that damned dictionary of hers, but really, even with her and her flat chest she's still more ladylike than you!"

"Why thank you."

"Why you little—!"

"I expect a three hundred dollar fee for healing you. You should be thankful I cut the price in half because Death knows you don't make good money."

"Wouldn't a hundred bars of chocolate be better for payment?"

"No. Now, I expect you to pay it within three days after you're completely healed, ass face."

"Which is when? And you know I have a beautiful face."

"You're out of here tomorrow. And no, you look like a fallen angel that landed on his face."

"That sounds great. And why thank you. My face healed exceptionally."

Kim rolls her eyes. "I'm out of here." She stands and dusts imaginary dust off of her legs before heading for the door.

"Your temper is ridiculously short," Black Star calls after her cheekily as she opens the door. "Have fun with your boyfriend, Kim."

"Shut up," Kim grounds out before slamming the door shut to Black Star's raucous laughter.

~oOo~

As soon as Soul encounters Death the Kid, he instinctively turns away and his expression turns icy cold.

He knows it's immature and cruel of him but he does it anyway. He knows it hurts Kid but he does it anyway. He knows Kid already has enough stress on his shoulders but he does it anyway. And this knowledge alone is enough to make him stop one day and drag Kid into the nearest empty room when Maka isn't with him.

"What do you want?" Kid asks, his voice and expression guarded.

Soul digs a hand into his hair and sighs. "Look—I'm sorry. I was—probably still am—being a huge ass, and you really don't need that right now. Actually, _Black Star___doesn't need that right now. So I'm sorry. But you're going to need to be careful."

Kid blinks and doesn't say anything for a brief moment. "What do you mean, careful?"

Soul huffs in annoyance. "I don't know if you've realized it yet, Kid, but Black Star is _incredibly_ sensitive. He also really, really _likes_ you. In _that_ way. You do realize that I'm the one he came to, right?"

"H-he does?"

"You sure are slow today, Kid. _Yes. Yes. Yes._ There, in your head now? Or do I have to imitate Maka's infamous Maka Chops? I think I saw a dictionary in here."

Kid blanches. "Uh yes, I got it."

"Also, Kid, if you end up hurting him even more you already have, I will personally neuter you with a sharp spoon for ten hours straight."

Visibly paling, Kid tries to back up against the wall already pressed to his back. "Uh, yes sir. I get it."

"And I want you to go _talk_ to him about it the next chance you got."

"Under one condition."

Soul blinks in surprise. "What is it?"

"That you talk to Maka about you _like-liking_ her."

How easily Kid turned the tables just then. Soul chokes on his own spit. "W-what? Where did you get _that_ notion from?"

Kid's previously fearful expression does a complete one eighty and he smirks. "Oh, I overheard Maka talking to Liz and Tsubaki about her liking you, and you complaining to Killik about how Maka _doesn't like you._"

Soul's hand meets his face. "Alright. You have a deal, Lord Death." He says the name in a teasing tone.

"We would best be going now," Kid says calmly. "I have more paperwork to do, and I believe you have an appointment with Maka."

Sighing, Soul heads for the door, Kid doing so as well. "Alright, then. I'll see you later."

"Me to you."

~oOo~

**A/N:** AAAAAAAAAAAAND that's your new chapter. Enjoy. /bows


	9. Chapter 9

Black Star doesn't sleep in a hospital bed anymore.

A week ago, Tsubaki had brought Black Star back home, and after making sure he knew not to overdo anything, Stein let him go, pulling Tsubaki and Death the Kid aside to make sure he didn't. Separately, of course. Tsubaki still looks like she wants to neuter Kid. Stein hopes Tsubaki will get over it, but he doubts it, considering Black Star is the other half of her soul.

Black Star comes and visits in the evening at least twice a week (Mondays and Wednesdays usually) and they talk a bit. He isn't as timid as he was in the beginning when he talks about it now, but his voice is still shaky. It'll take some time to completely heal.

Stein makes no mention of these visits to anyone else, and he's sure not even Tsubaki knows about it, but he notices that she realizes that there's something Black Star is hiding. It seems that she isn't pushing it because she looks none the wiser the next day.

During the day, he studies Black Star closely, noting how his smiles aren't so fake anymore, a little happier than the day before. However, Stein realizes that he's more prone to getting hurt emotionally, much like a little child, and he is one. Or maybe it's just that he's just not hiding it as well or as much.

Death the Kid is ridiculously overprotective, and oftentimes he sees Black Star shoving him exasperatedly, threatening to kick him in the crotch if he mother hens him any longer, and usually the rest of Spartoi laugh at this while Kid colors and sits down.

(Actually, the last time he heard it, he remembers the exact words: "Kid, if you're going to fuss over me one second longer, I swear to death that I will kick you so hard in the balls you will never be able to reproduce again." Kid immediately stopped after that. Stein isn't aware that a word like "reproduce" is even _in_ Black Star's vocabulary.)

~oOo~

It's been a month.

Black Star's physical injuries have clearly healed, and he laughs a lot more now, more genuinely than before. He doesn't have PTSD, which Stein is immensely grateful for. (It may sound selfish but he doesn't want to deal with a mentally ill patient—he doesn't even know how.)

While Black Star might never heal completely—really though, the only thing that broke is the proverbial mask he wears… no, _wore_—he's certainly far better.

~oOo~

"We did it!"

Kid blinks for moment, stunned, as Maka, Soul, Kim, and Jackie shout elatedly. _Did what—wait, did they?!_

Maka smiles widely as Soul holds out a bag that glows faintly with purple. "Here you go, Kid. Give this to Maba-sama, will you?"

Kid takes the bag, feeling its weight before breaking out in a smile—symmetrically, of course! "It would be my pleasure," he replies. "Go rest up, especially you, Kim."

The pink haired witch huffs haughtily. "Whatever." Then she promptly turns around and walks out of the room, arms crossed, while Jackie chases after her.

Maka laughs. "Kim fought like a _demon_, Kid. She was pretty pissed, and I think she nearly scorched me while aiming in the other direction."

"Did she, really?" Kid replies, amusement coloring his tone. "I _almost_ feel sorry for her opponent."

"She died a horrible death," Soul responds, giving a shark toothed grin that sends chills up Kid's spine. "She deserved it and worse."

Rolling his eyes, Kid can't help but agree with the scythe. "If it's any consolation, I'll ask if I can have it back later and have Stein… _play_ with it for a while."

"Sounds good. Come on, Maka, I'm tired."

Kid watches as the pair leaves the room, Soul yawning widely.

He suppose it's time to pay Maba-sama a visit.

"Maba-sama, I humbly offer to you the defecting witch's soul. Once you have passed judgement upon it, would you mind if I give it to a colleague of mine to… ah… play with?"

~oOo~

"Here you crazy bitch."

Kim jumps as a rather large stack of cash is slammed on her desk. She looks up to see Black Star's smirking face, smirking. "Here's the three fucking hundred dollars you asked for. Hope you're happy now, 'cos I'm not paying anything else to you for that."

Blinking, she gathers up the cash subconsciously before deadpanning. "Get your ugly face out of mine, ass face. It hasn't gotten any prettier."

Sputtering, Black Star draws back as Kim bursts out cackling.

~oOo~

"Okay, tell me exactly, how many dates is this?"

"Hey, it's perfectly logical, Kid! It won't be as awkward!" Maka protests.

"But seriously Maka. Is a date not supposed to be, I don't know, more _personal_ and _intimate?_"

Maka smirks. "Oh, so you want to get all _personal_ and _intimate_ with Black Star now, huh, Kid?" She laughs as he chokes on his own spit.

"I-I didn't mean it that way, Maka! Get back here you little—! Like you don't want to do that with Soul!"

~oOo~

"Wow. It's more of a gathering of friends than a date for you and Kid," Soul comments, blinking, as he watches his friends assemble at the designated area.

"No kidding," Black Star mutters. "What's your partner thinking, having such a huge ass picnic for Spartoi? And besides, since when was this a date for me and Kid?"

Soul shrugs. "Beats me. Come on, Black Star, Kid's waiting for you." Without a single shred of remorse, Soul maneuvers behind his friend and kicks him off the hill. He snickers when he hears Black Star positively squeak like a girl, and he isn't the only one—all his friends are laughing their asses off.

"SOUL YOU ARE A VERY, VERY DEAD MAN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Soul hears Black Star shouting at him, but he doesn't sound angry—just annoyed and very amused. Laughing, Soul walks down the hill at a leisurely pace.

And then he suddenly can't see, and he feels cloth wrap around his eyes. "Hey, what the heck?" he shouts.

Then he feels something wet and slimy hit his face as his friends start laughing raucously. "Black Star, did you really just throw a pie at me?"

And then he feels something on his lips and the blindfold is taken off. "Well, jeez, Soul, don't always blame him," Maka laughs and pulls away. "I threw the pie."

Soul blinks rapidly, beginning to color, but the cream hides it well. "T-then does that mean—"

"Mmmhmm. It means that I just kissed you."

Well, things didn't turn out so badly, did they?

~oOo~

**A/N:** Well, there we go! I completed this fic—hope you enjoyed it. This is my second completed multi chaptered fic, and I feel accomplished. I hope I tied up all loose ends.

_**There will not be a sequel to this fanfiction.**_ I do not intend to write another multi chaptered fic for this world of Soul Eater I created—however, feel free to do so yourself. Just credit me.

Thank you for sticking all the way through with me! I love you guys, and please leave a review if you liked it.


End file.
